snowflakes jelsa
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: Jack has broken up with Elsa for her cousin Rapunzel because he THOUGHT she needed him the most, Elsa ran away and created her ice castle, and got a new look, jack nor Rapunzel were neither happy but continue to be with each other!, 2 years later Rapunzel falls for someone Else and jack finds Elsa but will she forgive him? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

ELSA POV

jack had just told me that he was leaving me for my cousin Rapunzel Because she needed him the most, i ran away.

and created a huge castle, Anna had already knew of my powers, because one day at my coronation i slipped up, but i stayed and talked to Anna.

And i just changed my look, i now had a long french braid, long ice dress, and cape.

i was away from all that drama, all though Rapunzel is my cousin and he is the man of my dreams, i now have a living snowman named Olaf and a snow monster named named marshmallow i already knew it was hard for Jack to break up with me because he said he still loved me because when he said it he had tears in his eyes, i turned and ran away.

Jack Rapunzel and i are all immortal Rapunzel and i are not guardians yet!

when Rapunzel saw me run away she broke down in tears.

but they still continued to be with each other.

which broke my heart.

my sister Anna now runs the kingdom, but she is still the princess, she is also immortal to go along with her husband kristoff.

1/2 YEARS LATER

Jack and Rapunzel have been together for almost 2 years now, i still live alone.

i grow sadder and sadder every day Olaf and marshmallow all ways cheered me up.

today i felt really lonely and it really got to me today, i broke down in tears.

2 HOURS LATER

i cried myself to sleep.

i woke up and looked at the snow on the day outside.

i didn't feel like going out to play because to day i felt extra sad.

i sat on my ice bed with a snow blanket then i heard a crash sound.

i poked my head out the door. i saw marshmallow fighting someone off.

i saw white messy hair, dark blue hoodie, brown pants,no shoes and a staff.

"oh my god it's jack!, what is he doing here! how does he have the nerves to come back here after he broke my heart!" i panicked.

yeah i want him to leave me alone, but i should stop marshmallow.

i heard the two continue fighting. i walked out on the balcony.

and yelled "marshmallow!, it's alright just don't let him in!" i yelled jack looked up and i hurried back inside in time so he didn't see me.

"Who's out there?" asked Olaf.

"nobody that comes to my concern!" i said angrily

"is it that mean guy that left you for your cousin?" Olaf asked.

i felt sad

"yes, yes it is!" i said wiping a tear from my cheek.

"oh what i would like to do to him!" Olaf said acting tough.

Then i peeked out the window and saw Rapunzel with him.

it just made me angry.

"I'm gonna go shove my carrot nose so far up their..." said Olaf as he started to walk to away. "Olaf no!" i said trying to stop him.

He went to fast he ran outside.

he ran and jumped on Jack.

"i'm gonna get you so bad for hurting Elsa's feelings!" yelled Olaf.

"oh my god it's a living snowman!" yelled Jack.

" yeah i'm alive and your DEAD!" yelled Olaf.

i had to do something i stood there watching from the balcony.

i Ran out and down the stairs and pulled Olaf off of Jack.

"let me at him!, let me at him!" yelled Olaf i gave him a warm hug. i quickly calmed down but he was still angry.

Then Jack looked at me.

"whoa Elsa you look beautiful!" said Jack.

i made a brow. "alright go away the both of you!" i said angrily.

"wait what?" asked Rapunzel i hated to hear both of there voices.

"just go away!" i angrily gritted out of my teeth.

"Elsa Please Wait!" said Jack as he stood up.

"Wait?!, i _waited_" i said sarcastic "for almost 3 years!, too late!" i said as turn to them.

"Elsa look i'm sorry!" said Jack.

i ignored and walked all the way up the stairs with Olaf following behind me.

i looked at the two with sad sorry faces and slammed the doors.

i ran up stairs and closed my bedroom doors while Olaf stayed down stairs i walked out on my balcony and realized that they were both gone.

which made me sad because yeah, i wanted him to leave, but for him to REALLY leave me just like that.

i slid down the wall and sat on the ground with my back against the wall and hid my face in my knees and sobbed.

then i heard a voice.

"i told you i was sorry!" said the voice i looked up and saw jack standing there right in front of me.

so he didn't leave.

"here to make it worse?" i asked with tears rolling down my cheek.

"no not at all!" said Jack as he sat next to me, i scooted away.

"just leave me alone!" i said as i stood up i felt him grab my hand i pulled away.

and tried to walk away but he jumped in front of me.

"going somewhere?" he asked.

"i'm not you are though go away!" i said as i walked past him.

'Elsa please wait!" said Jack.

"no go away!" i said angrily.

"i just wanna say that Rapunzel and i-" said Jack but i stopped him. "hate me so much that you would leave me for my dearest cousin and leave me stuck up here all alone!?" i yelled.

"NO!" yelled jack.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP HERE STILL?!" i yelled.

"THATS WHAT IM TRYING TO TELL YOU!" jack yelled.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO ANYMORE OF YOUR PATHETIC LIES!" i yelled.

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN!" he yelled.

"NO I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU!" i yelled.

"UGH THIS IS PROBABLY ONE OF THE REASONS WHY I LEFT YOU!" yelled Jack

i went quiet. i could tell he wanted to take back those words.

a tear trembled down my cheek.**  
><strong>

i back up slowly.

"Elsa... i'm sorry i didn't mean too..." said jack stepping towards me.

i backed up.

he eased closer.

"don't touch me!" i yelled. he stopped and his eyes grew sad.

"Elsa im sorry!" he said sadly.

i turned around to my bedroom doors and walked in and slammed the doors.

i slid up against the wall and hid my face in my knees and sobbed.

it just brang back terrible memories, and now for him to say that?!

i saw that i had just frosted the whole room and that it was snowing.

Then i knew Jack was still there because i saw a heart shaped necklace slip through the crack at the bottom door right next to me.

i scooted it back under the door to jacks side from outside the room.

"Elsa please let me in!" said Jack from out side the door.

i stayed quiet i have no idea how i'm suposed to forgive him after he left me for my cousin, let me be alone for 3 years,came back here with her, and then said that to me!

he might just run back to Rapunzel and and thats what he's trying to do is musical chairs. im out!

i stayed there crying.

"Elsa i said i'm sorry just please let me in!" said Jack from outside the door.

"just please go away!" i said during sobs.

when he heard i was crying he sighed.

"Oh Elsa please don't cry!" said Jack.

"well this is how i fall asleep every night!" i said still crying.

i could tell every bit of fun,happiness,laughter,and cheerfulness just got sucked out of him when i said that.

"Elsa i'm SO sorry for leaving you sad for all those years." said Jack.

i could he was on the floor leaned up against the door.

i had to get away somehow then i remembered my balcony. i walked over to it and created a huge snow hill and slid down it and tried to walk threw the snow.

i heard my bedroom doors open Jack must of just broken in i tried to walked faster. i manged to get a good distance i started to run when i got out of the deep snow, but this snow was till almost knee height i heard jack yelling my name.

"ELSA?,ELSA!" he yelled from inside the castle in my room then i turned around saw him run out on the balcony and see the snow hill i made then he looked straight at me.

he turned around and started to run, he was now heading down the stairs from in side almost to the front doors. i tried to run.

i made it down the hill i turned back and saw Jack running down the stairs and reach the ground.

"ELSA!" he yelled i tried to run even faster.

Then i tried going faster.

i tried to run through the deep snow.

i lifted my legs one by one trying to pick up the pace.

i looked back and saw him getting closer then i finally got to a fjord that lead to far away i put my foot on the water and started to run.

"ELSA WAIT!" jack yelled.

every step i took on the water froze i ran until i reached the other side. the closest place that is far away is the north pole so i went there high up in the mountains. in a dark empty cave.

i wanted to make it a little more roomy. so i created a bed and little snow piles.

i played with my powers a bit and then fell asleep.

JACK POV

Elsa just ran away and i'm panicking i just came to tell her that Rapunzel and i broke up. Rapunzel fell in love with a guy named flynn.

i was really happy we broke up, so was she because we couldn't look at each other without thinking of Elsa.

i flew all the way to the north pole and met up with north.

"ELSA RAN AWAY!" i said busting in.

"WHAT!?" the all yelled.

"north can you track down?" i asked he nodded and went over to the globe and typed her name.

then the yellow dot started blinking.

"uh shes here in the north pole." said north

"where at?" i asked.

"far north on the highest mountain." said north.

"alright i'm gonna go get her and hopefully this time i can." i said walking away bunny snorted.

i ignored and flew out.

ELSA POV

i went outside of the cave all the way to the mountain top and then i saw something in a distance.

it looked like a building covered in ice and snow... oh yeah!, thats north's workshop,... which means Jack is here and now probably looking for me.

i looked around to see if jack was in sight.

then i saw someone flying near.

and i saw white hair,blue hoodie, brown pants,no shoes and a staff.

ugh! yes its jack!

i hid behind a fat tree hoping he wouldn't see me.

AND OF COURSE!, because of the pressure the tree froze.

i back up slowly and tried to go very slowly and quietly.

then i stepped on a twig. and i made a cracking sound.

Jack quickly turned around and saw me.

i palmed myself in the face.

"OH! there you are!" said Jack happily.

"well im gonna go..." i said awkwardly

"ELSA WAIT!" said jack then flew up right in front of me.

then he took out some yellow sand.

"that better not be any of sandy's sleeping sand!" i said to him.

"well it is!" said jack then blew is in my face.

i fell to the floor and everything went black.

4 HOURS LATER.

i woke up in a small room, dark. and i had on hand cuffs that covered my hands entirely. i looked and saw a small window.

i tried to run to it, but the hand cuffs wouldn't let me go far.

then north walked in.

"uh what am i doing here?" i asked.

"Jack has been trying to tell you something!" said north.

"well why should i listen to him after they left me and broke my heart for those years?" i asked.

"Elsa just please let him speak!" said north.

i rolled my eyes.

"i'll send him in!" said north.

then north walked out.

then i looked down at the hand cuffs and saw that they were freezing.,

then so are the walls.

i pulled as hard as i could on the cuffs.

then they froze entirely they became brittle.

then they broke and shattered into a million shards.

"AH HA!" i laughed happily.

then i froze and broke the window and slipped out.

i was happy of my powers for once.

i was happy to get away.

then i heard bunny's accent "well she gone,again!" said bunny then i heard Jack get frustrated.

i laughed and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

JACK POV

Elsa had just runaway,AGAIN i mean of course i'm gonna go after her!, I-I LOVE HER!

she just doesn't know that yet!

i remembered when i blew the dust at Elsa, and when she fell asleep i picked her up like a baby, iv'e been wanting to do that for A LONG TIME!

and i kissed her forehead,then the tip of her nose,then her cold lips.

that made my day,

and then later north tells me to go in the room shes in and when i did, she was gone then hand cuffs we put on her were frozen and shattered on the ground, and the window was busted open.

"she must really not wanna see you!" said bunny i elbowed him in the stomach.

i'm gonna have to try and talk to her this time without the cuffs,and pressure.

i really wanna be with Elsa again.

i know after what i did,yeah she has a reason to be mad at me. A VERY GOOD REASON

and i still felt really bad about what i said to her earlier.

i felt bad about everything iv'e done, iv'e left her for her cousin,left her to be alone for all those years,And then said that to her.

i can't give up! if someone asked me what matters more to me, my life or Elsa i wouldn't know what to say because Elsa is my life!

i flew out the window that helped bust Elsa out and saw footprints in the snow leading down the hill.

"Thank god of footprints!" i said happily.

"do you want us to come with you?" Rapunzel asked poking her head out the broken window.

"No i think it will be better if I talk to her!" i said looking down hill.

Rapunzel nodded and stuck her back inside.

then i flew downhill and looked around.

ELSA POV

YES! i'm out!

i busted out and i didn't have to see or talk to Jack!

yes, secretly i still do love Jack but in this case it's tough love because he's with Rapunzel. which is why i'm wandering why he keeps going after me.

are they trying to rub it in my face?, bastards! **(lol)**

i continued walking. Then i sat on the snow trying to catch my breath.

i breathed heavily,but relieved that i got out.

i was proud of my self!

But there probably looking for me now,again.

it still gets me wandering why he keeps chasing me,when he's with my cousin.

it was a living hell,and now he's back to make it worse?

i got back and started walking again,i felt tired.

where should i go?,they can find me,again and again and i don't think Jack is ever gonna give up.

he's knows he broke my heart, MOVE ON!

yes, i still do love him, but i can't when he's with my cousin.

i mean why would he break up with me, i'm the one who needs him, i had to lock myself up for 13 years, i still had bad memories and dream about hurting m sister, it still seems Rapunzel gets everything she wants!

but i'm not gonna say all those things because she is my cousin, but why would she steal the man of my dreams?

it seems i'm the only one around here that cares about someone else's feelings!

i tear fell from my eye because of the memories of when Jack and i were together.

i wiped my teary eyes.

"keep it together!" i told my self.

it just kept getting worse and worse.

but i just kept thinking about the memories of when Jack and i were together.

why me?just why it's already bad enough i was born with this curse, but now the man of my my dreams.

i wanted to roll up in a ball and die, but i have to try and be strong about this.

i kept walking and when a tear fell from my eye, it froze which meant i had to keep wiping my frozen tear drops off.

Then i saw a shadow floating above me.

i looked up and saw jack.

i gasped.

i started to run.

"Elsa wait!" said jack.

"NO!" i yelled as i ran as fast as i could.

"ELSA JUST STOP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!" yelled jack.

"NO, I'M NOT LISTING TO YOU!" i yelled.

"ELSA IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN!" yelled jack.

i stopped so did he.

"just please listen!" said jack.

"NO!, just please leave me alone!" i told him as i tuned to and walked away,but i didn't go far because he gripped his staff around my waist and pulled me close to him.

i couldn't get away this time.

i struggled to get away but he pulled me closer and closer until his body was pressed against mine.

"just please leave me alone!" i said with a tear in my eye.

"not gonna happen!" he told me.

"why do you keep chasing after me when you left me broken for all those years?!" i asked angry/sad wiping a tear from my eye.

"Elsa i said i'm sorry!" said jack.

"i don't believe you!" i angrily gritted out of my teeth.

"i'm am i really am!" said jack i rolled my eyes.

"suuuuuuureee!" i said sarcastic

"you left me brokenhearted,left me for my cousin,and then came back and said what you said!" i said with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Elsa i really am sorry i will do anything just please forgive me!" said jack,he sounded like he was about to cry.

"leave me alone." i told him.

"anything other than that!" said jack

"just please leave me be!" i told him.

"not gonna happen!" said jack.

"just leave me alone and run back to Rapunzel!" i told him

"Elsa you don't understand!" he told me.

"i don't understand?,oh i understand plenty!" i told him.

"Elsa just please listen!" he asked me.

"no!" i said crossing my arms.

"Elsa please..." said Jack.

i slipped out the gasp and tried to walk away.

he grabbed my hand.

i pulled away.

"Elsa just please." said Jack my heart broke every time he pleaded me to stay, i just wish he would of said that 3 years ago.

"Jack just please leave me alone." i told him.

"not gonna happen!" said jack i didn't know why he wanted me to stay,and he kept chasing after me,when he's WITH MY COUSIN!

**OK WOW I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY AND IV'E BEEN GETTING ALOT OF MESSAGES AND STUFF TELLING ME TO CONTINUE SOME WAS FUNNY LIKE "JACK YOU SON OF A BITCH FOR LEAVING ELSA AFTER HER 13 YEARS OF ISOLATION!" LOL I LAUGHED BUT REALLY JACK DOESN'T KNOW OF HER ISOLATION THIS STORY IS SET WERE AT ELSA'S CORONATION SHE STAYED AND TALKED TO ANNA INSTEAD OF RUNNING AWAY OH YES SOON I WILL MAKE A CHAPTER ON WHEN JACK SEES ELSA'S MEMORY WHEN SHE ON ISOLATION SO IT'S JUST GONNA BE A LITTLE SAD BUT THIS STORY IS MAINLY ROMANCE,DRAMA,HUMOR,AND SOMETIMES IT WILL SAD-ISH WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR AND I SHALL CONTINUE IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

JACK P.O.V

GOD I WISH SHE WOULD JUST LISTEN

i know i was wrong for leaving her!,But i just one more chance i'll never stop until she lets me tell her what happend!nd followed her from there

Rapunzel and i never really loved each other i was just to afraid to go and confront Elsa right after that, So when Rapunzel and i broke up, i wanted to be with Elsa again besides i never wanted to leave her.

Elsa walked away. of course i was gonna Follow her, but i didn't want her to know to i snuck in the trees and then she tuned around and noticed i wasn't there she rolled her eyes and turned around.

Then she started to wipe tears from her eyes. i wanted to go to her and comfort her but she MIGHT get mad that i'm still following her.

then she leaned against a tree and slid down on it and sat on the ground and buried her face in her knees

"Only if they knew of my 13 year isolation!" she sobbed

"isolation?" i asked myself

"OH MY GOD IV'E MADE A HUUGE MISTAKE ELSA'S THE ONE THAT NEEDED ME MOST ALL THIS TIME!, besides Rapunzel kinda always gets what she wants." i told my self (OoPoPcAnDy is a awesome writer and she pointed out a good point Rapunzel kinda does always get what she wants so i put that in there thanks OoPoPcAnDy!)

i watched Elsa cry Should i go out there? No! i'm gonna go ask everyone if Elsa's isolation is a true fact! so i quietly shot away in the air. then i Made it to the north Pole then i opened the balcony Doors to the workshop.

"did Elsa Really stay in a 13 year isolation?"i asked

"Yeah one day when Elsa was 8 and Anna was 5 Elsa hurt Anna with her powers by accident and her parents took the two to these Trolls and they took Anna's memory away about Elsa's powers and Elsa had to Stay in her Room for 13 years straight so Anna could never find out, she went threw alot of stuff, her powers started to get out of control so she had to wear gloves, and Elsa had to be all by herself when her Parents died." said Rapunzel

My heart felt like it stopped "WHAT!?" i panicked

"Yeah half of Elsa's childhood,all her teenage year and couple of her adult year went to hell." said Rapunzel

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS?!" i yelled

"Jack i thought you knew already!" said Rapunzel

"NO I DIDN'T OH NO IV'E MADE A HUUGE MISTAKE!" i yelled

"Jack Just Calm down!" said Flynn

"I REALLY DON'T THINK I CAN!" i yelled then a blizzard stirred in the room i held my head in frustration then the blizzard exploded and left snow and ice covering the room.

then i ran out on the Balcony and flew away "I have to go find Elsa!" i told my self

"I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART!" i told myself then i landed and she was still crying against the tree.

she looked up at me.

"What do you want?'" she asked.

"Elsa i just found out about your isolation." i told her.

"Ugh! i'm so stupid Elsa i would of never left you if i known!" i told her

"you shouldn't of left me anyways!" she said angrily

"I know." i told her.

"Then why are you still here?" she asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"A second chance." i told her

"well, i don't think that could happen considering your still with Rapunzel.' she told me.

"No i'm not with her anymore, come to think of it it's like we never were together, we could barely look at each other without thinking of you." i told her.

"really?" she asked

"yeah." i told her as sat next to her.

"Then how come you didn't come back a couple years ago?" she asked.

"well because, i thought you would never wanna see me again." i told her.

she sighed

"All this time i still was in love with you." i told her, she leaned her head on my shoulder, and i pulled her close and cuddled her.

i was Happy now.

i was hoping she forgave me

"so do you forgive me?" i asked she looked up at my and kissed my cheek

"i don't know are you telling the honest to go truth?" she asked me.

"Of course!" i told her.

"Ok i forgive you!" she told me my heart skip to a beat then i pulled her close then we were face to face, i pressed my cold lips against her cold lips.

**OH HOW CUTE! EEK! AND DON'T WORRY I'M GONNA MAKE THIS A KINDA LONG STORY LIKE 20-30 CHAPTERS MAYBE SINCE ELSA FORGIVES JACK I SHALL BRING PITCH IN TO TRY AND LIE TO HER AND TELL HER THAT JACK IS STILL LYING TO HER HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

ELSA P.O.V

Jack had just told me that he loved ME this whole time we just kissed i was happy,considering iv'e missed him for a long time now.

then he picked me up bridal style and shot off in the air. i hid my face in his hoodie as he flew then he snuck in his room's windows and set me on the Bed.

"Jack,I'm sorry for not listening to you." i told him.

"And i'm sorry for leaving you, And everything thing Else." He told me i smiled and he walked over and kissed me and laid beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

Then soon we both fall asleep.

I had a terrible Dream though.

_i walked in a room and saw jack and Rapunzel making out and tear fell from my eye._

_"Jack i thought you loved me." i said wiping a tear away_

_Rapunzel laughed "We Only wanted to make you think that so after that we could rub it your face after!" said Rapunzel_

_Then they Both laughed i backed away._

_"Jack i trusted you!" i said during sobs._

_"Well i guess your one of those STUPID girls that will believe anything i say!" said Jack_

_i backed Away some more "I never loved you anyways!,And nobody EVER will!" said Jack_

_"UGH and i can't believe were related!" said Rapunzel then Ground frosted beneath my feet._

_"Oh and that's why nobody will ever Love you Because your a witch!" said Jack_

_"But we have the same Powers!" i told him._

_"Yeah but i know how to control mine!" said Jack Rapunzel Laughed._

_"Yeah why Don't you Just go kill yourself you useless bitch!, And nobody will Ever love you!" said Rapunzel tears flooded my eyes._

_"Yeah Just go roll up and a ball and DIE!" said Jack._

_i wiped the nonstop tears._

_"Now where were we?" asked Rapunzel _

_"Oh i remember!" said Jack as he flipped over onto of Rapunzel and made out with her i began to cry._

i got shooken out of the nightmare

"Elsa!,Elsa are you Okay?" asked Jack as he sat ontop of me.

"Oh yeah Just a bad dream." i told him

"Must of been you were crying, so what happened?" he asked

"Oh nothing." i lied

"Elsa you can Tell me." said jack.

"No i really can't." i told him wiping a tear away.

"Ok but just remember i will always Be here for you and i will always Love you!" said Jack as he bent down and kissed me and flipped Back over and hugged me.

I kept my eyes wide open the whole night i didn't Want to fall asleep i didn't Want to have that same dream, But soon i did fall back Asleep.

_"But jack i love you!" said Rapunzel_

_"I know and i love you to!,But Elsa cannot know!" said Jack_

_"Oh but why you don't you Just tell her you Really don't love her and that she worthless and That you never have loved her?" asked Rapunzel._

_"Because if i break up with her she'll leave and we won't be able to leave her anymore!" said Jack_

_"But i know you my one and Only!" said Jack as he kissed her._

_"WHAT!?" i screamed as i came out from hiding_

_"You heard that didn't you?" asked Jack_

_"Yes i did!" i said during sobs_

_"well now you know you worthless BITCH!" said Rapunzel_

_Jack laughed_

_"how could you! you lied to me!" i said sadly _

_"Oops i did!" jack laughed._

_"But why?" i asked crying_

_"Because you deserve to be shown that nobody will never love you EVER!" said Jack_

_"But I-I thought you did!" i said sadly_

_"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" said jack_

_"All this time i was Wrong!" i cried _

_"Yeah no fucks!" said Rapunzel_

_i cried and Put my face over my Hands._

_"Why me?" i asked crying_

_"Because Nobody likes you!" said Olaf_

_"Olaf! how could you?" i asked_

_"Just face it Elsa Nobody never Loved you and Never will!" said North_

_"Yeah Mate you quite the useless one!" said Bunny_

_"BUNNY!" i yelled_

_"HAHAHA!" laughed TOOTH_

_then sandy made a sand shaped heart above his head and then made it split down the middle_

_i gasped._

_"face it Elsa your a witch!" said Anna_

_"Oh no Anna Not you to!" i cried then Ran out._

_i ran down the hall and heard nothing but everyone laughing_

i was then waken up again

"Ok Elsa you have to tell me what's going on!" said Jack as he sat ontop of me again

i sat up and wiped a tear from my eye and sat up.

"Elsa you have to tell me whats going on why are you crying in your sleep?" Jack asked me.

"Because i keep having dreams of you and Rapunzel still together and telling me to go kill myself or that i'm useless!" i sobbed

Jacks eyes saddened

"Elsa..." said Jack then Pulled me into a tight Hug

"I would Never!" said Jack

then he kissed me.

Now i felt a lot Better "Elsa i love you and ONLY you!" said Jack i smiled

**AWE HOW SWEET BUT THOSE BAD DREAM DOE I MADE UP THOSE NIGHTMARES TO SHOW THAT A CERTAIN SOMEONE IS BACK! OH NO! IT'S TERRIBLE! ANYWAYS MORE IS COMING SOON AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! YAYY XOXOX AND SOON COMES ANOTHER DRAMATIC PART OoH I LOVE THE DRAMA! I SHIP JELSA SO DAMN HARD LOL!**


	5. Chapter 5

JACK P.O.V

Elsa just told me she is having nightmares of Rapunzel and I, which made me feel bad.

ELSA P.O.V

(SORRY HIS P.O.V IS REALLY FRICKING SHORT BUT THIS IS ABOUT TO BE A VERY IMPORTANT PART SO.. YEAH)

then i fell back asleep

_i was in a dark room._

_"hello?" i called out_

_"Well hello Elsa dear." said a voice_

_i turned around and saw Pitch_

_"PITCH!" i yelled then pointed my hands at him_

_"hello Elsa." said Pitch_

_"what do you want?" i asked_

_"I don't want anything i came here, To warn you." said Pitch_

_i lowered my hands_

_"About what?" i asked_

_"About Jack." said Pitch_

_"What about him?" i asked _

_"You see Elsa i Gave you those Nightmares that you just Had for a warning sign what i'm trying to say is Jack is still lying to you." said Pitch_

_"No he's not." i told him_

_"Elsa you see i'm not here to hurt you i'm here to help you." said Pitch_

_"well you don't need to Jack isn't lying to me!" i said as i crossed my arms._

_"Elsa i'm sorry to tell you this But yes he is Jack and Rapunzel are still together." said Pitch_

_"What no this is just a dream." i told him_

_"No Elsa this is Real right now, yeah your asleep But i'm telling you this is Real, ok if you don't believe me i'll give you a couple days keep and eye on Jack to make sure nothing funny happens between him and Rapunzel, if nothing does you can tell me i told you so, But if something does happen i suggest you run away." said Pitch_

_"But nothing will happen Jack says he loves me." i told him_

_"well Elsa how do you know he's not Just saying that?" Pitch asked me._

_"Because He wouldn't do that to me!" i told him._

_"Or would he?" asked Pitch as he started backing Away in the shadows _

_"And remember Elsa i'm Only here to Warn you." said Pitch as he gave an evil grin and disappeared _

then i woke up

i blinked a couple Times.

"What if Pitch is right?" i asked myself

Then Jack woke up and Yawned

"Morning snowflake." said Jack

"Morning Jack." i said smiling but still aware, Why? i know he wouldn't do that to me!

then he both Walked out of Bed.

When we walked out of the room everyone turned and looked at us.

"Well Hello!" said North, we waved sleepily.

Rapunzel Walked Over.

"Hi Elsa." She waved sadly, I'm Not anymore But she thought I was, I pulled Her in to a tight Hug, She hugged Back.

I looked in the corner Of my eye and saw Jack smiling At us two cousins.

When we Stopped Hugging, Rapunzel wiped a tear from Her eye.

I Giggled, Then Jack Wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

Then I went to thinking about the dream about Pitch telling my to keep a close eye.

Should I listen To him? Should I keep and eye, WHAT HELL NAW, Punzie has that Flynn guy.

So he would Do that, Or would He? *Nervously giggles*

I don't Know what I would do If did.

Then Everyone walked Away, But Jack stayed Still Hugging Me, and Kissing my forehead.

See?, He would So Pitch needs to mind his own god damn business.

"Come On." Said Jack.

I literally didn't pay attention to a thing anyone has said.

"Wait a minute I Have to Set off winter I Be back in 6 hours." Said Jack, i felt my heart sink to the bottom of my chest.

"Oh Okay,.." I said sadly, He noticed I was sad.

"Awe, Elsa I be back soon." Said Jack hugging me and pulling close.

I was still REALLY sad the he had to leave.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Said Jack, "I'll be back later _tonight._" said Jack giving a devilish smirk, I felt my cheeks burn.

I Knew exactly what he Meant,.. (AND YES ALL OF YOU WITH A PERVERTED MIND, KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT)

Then Jack with his devilish smirk and with a wink kissed me and flew away off the Balcony.

I walked to the room North had gave to me, It looked A lot like my room back at the castle in Arendelle.

I sat on the bed Bored to death Hoping Jack would be back soon, But He has a little plan, (YEAH TO FUCK YA, LOL)

I just sat there and starred up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, Until I became so bored I fell asleep.

**WOW,JUST WOW OOH JACK HAD A LITTLE PLAN BUT ELSA FELL ASLEEP SO DON'T WORRY, IF I'M NOT THAT LAZY JELSA SEXY TIME COMES IN LATER CHAPTERS,BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE! XOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**JACK P.O.V**

I flew into Elsa's Open balcony window feeling excited And ready, But then I saw she was sleeping.

I felt all my excitement Of a Having a LOoOoOong night with Elsa ,.. in da bed Is gone. (W.T.F?!)

I laid Beside her and snuggled up really close, I still Felt really comfortable GOD DAMMIT WHY DID I HAVE TO TAKE SO LONG, I COULD OF BEEN HAVING BED FUN! **(SORRY TO INTERRUPT BUT MAY I JUST THROW OUT THERE THIS MAY BE THE MOST AWKWARD CHAPTER I HAVE EVER MADE WHY SO FUCKING SEXUAL JACK SERIOUSLY?! ANYWAYS IF THERE IS ANY OTHER CHAPTERS YOU FOUND FUNNY, BUT SEXUAL AND AWKWARD MAKE SURE TO REMEMBER TO PUT THAT IN A REVIEW)**

soon I fell asleep next to Her.

_I was kissing,... Rapunzel?_

_Then Elsa walked in on us and gave a sharp gasp._

_"Jack how could you!, I trusted you!" Said Elsa _

_"He doesn't love you!" Said Rapunzel_

_"What!,... You lied to Me!" Said Elsa, then Turned around crying and ran away._

Then I shot up,... It was just a dream.

I laid Back down And starred up at the ceiling Until I fell Back asleep.

_"hahaha." Laughed an evil voice, then pitch stepped out of the shadows._

_"PITCH,... WAIT A SECOND THIS IS JUST A DREAM." I said _

_"No This is real, well yes you are sleeping But I am the night mare king, I can talk to you through a dream." Pitch hissed._

_"What do you want?" I asked  
><em>

_"Elsa." He said. I arched a brow. "Well you're not getting her." I said._

_"Oh but i will, You see tomorrow night,.. you and Rapunzel will have a simple kiss,- no make out. and Elsa will Walk in." Said Pitch_

_"I won't Kiss Rapunzel, I Love Elsa." I said._

_"I can MAKE you!, Then just don't be in the same room as her!,..." Said Pitch then gave an evil grin and back away._

_"He can make Me?" I asked Myself._

Then I woke Up,... I'm not going back to sleep. Besides It's morning Time.

I'm not gonna tell Elsa about this because I think it might scare her.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

I opened My eyes and Noticed Jack was behind Me cuddling me,.. Which Made me feel warm inside.

I Just sat there, Then Jack pulled Me in closer and Kissed My forehead.

"Morning Snowflake." Said Jack, I smiled, "Morning. Did you have a good sleep?" I asked

He Looked a Little nervous like he Was hiding Something.

"Uh,-Yeah,-" He Said Nervously, He's hiding something For sure.

"Jack? What's wrong?" I Asked.

"Oh,-Um,-Nothing,-Nothing A-at all." He stuttered.

"Jack,... your stuttering!" I told Him.

"I,- Am? I mean I-I am?" He asked

I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Do you have to set off winter tonight?" I asked

"Nope,.. Which Means your mine Tonight." He said with a smirk. (LIKE I SAID MOST AWKWARD)

I felt my face burn.

He flew over the Bed and Kissed Me.

Then hugged Me.

"I Love you Elsa." Said Jack

My Heart fluttered, "I Love you to Jack."

* * *

><p><strong>PITCH P.O.V<strong>

"Not for Long she Won't." I said Growling at the Image.

"Sir, When are we Going to strike?" Asked My new partner,... Hans. I know Elsa will Know him.

"Tonight In 2 hours." I said As I starred at the couple UGH JUST SICK

Once I get Elsa And force her to become My queen,... Jack will have nothing Else to live for,... Other than those pesky Guardians But to steal the One he loves is a brilliant Plan!

"Soon the world will be Mine,... And soon you'll Have that Kingdom you wanted." I said Grinning at Hans.

He had an evil smirk.

"And of course every King needs a queen,... So you'll have princess Anna." I told Him

"But of course." Said Hans

"Soon the world fate will be at our Gasp!" I evilly laughed

Hans joined In the evil Laugh, I got up off the chair and created some Night mares,

"Go and Watch Jack and Rapunzel Try to get them In the Same room, I'll take care of the rest." I told the Three nightmares.

They gave a nod and Dashed away.

"You see Manny? I'm back and Soon I'll have MORE than I ever Wanted." I told _man in the moon_

Then Hans and I walked away Leaving the Image Of Jack and Elsa holding Hands.

**WOW AWESOME TWIST PITCH GOT A P.O.V! WEIRD HUH? I GAVE HIM A P.O.V BECAUSE TO GIVE YOU A SMALL HINT ON WATS GOING ON BECAUSE IF YOU SKIP A LINE OR TWO OF THIS STORY AND READ THE NEXT PART YOU MIGHT JUST DIE FROM A BRAIN FART,.. SO... BYE! I HAVE MORE COMING! XOXOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**JACK P.O.y**

Pitch said To watch what Room I go into And to make sure I don't End up In the same room as Rapunzel.

Wait a Minute,... If he would want me to do something,... Why would he tell me How to stay away from what he Wants?, He's got something fishy Planned.

I walked through the Halls, Then I saw one of Pitch's nightmare Horses, I shot Ice at it, It dodged and went Off and shot under Rapunzel's Door.

She let out a scream, I ran In.

she tried to beat on it with her frying pan.

I tried shooting Ice at it again.

She screamed again as it shot by her, I finally hit It, then It disappeared.

"Yes!, I win!" She pitch stepping out of the shadows, I soon noticed,... SHIT! Rapunzel and I are in the same room.

Then pitch waved his hand and started,... CONTROLLING MY BODY H-HOW?!

Then He controlled Rapunzel and Sat Us Down.

Then He made my fingers get lost in her hair, and made her wrap her arms around my Neck.

Oh shit.

Then he made us kiss,... There were high heels claps from from Down the Hall, Of course it was Elsa, "This doesn't look believable." Said Pitch, Then made our heads cock in a deep Making out manner,.. Then the foot steps got closer.

"Oh here she comes!" Pitch whispered, then backed away in the shadows of of sight.

Then the door swung open.

"Rapunzel I heard you scream are-,..." Said Elsa then Let out a sharp gasp

"Rapunzel, Are you-" Said Flynn then Also stopped Behind Elsa who Looked like she was holding tears Back.

Then she didn't she turned away and ran down the hall.

Flynn gave us a,"really WTF!?" Look

"Seriously!" Said Flynn pissed off.

"Flynn it's not what you think!" Said Rapunzel Quickly standing up.

"Yeah, It's completely what I think, You both Just broke a cousin, And your girlfriends Heart." Said Flynn extremely Pissed Off.

"No Flynn, you Have to listen to me!" Said Rapunzel

"Just don't." Said Flynn, "I'm going to go help out Someone you just hurt." Said Flynn as He turned around and chased after Elsa, I joined in.

"ELSA WAIT!" Yelled Rapunzel

"Elsa were are you going?" Asked Tooth, Then they Saw We were chasing after her, And joined in.

"ELSA WAIT PLEASE!" Yelled Rapunzel

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

OH MY FUCKING GOD PITCH WAS RIGHT.

I walked in on Rapunzel and Jack making Out!

now they're chasing me!, Shit!

I ran out to In Front of a fjord.

"ELSA STOP!" Yelled Jack.

I heard Ice forming Under my feet, I looked and Saw ice forming over top of the water, Well I'm a fucktard, I can run across.

I then placed My foot over top of it, And it became sturdy.

I then looked across and As soon as Jack was going to grab My arm, I ran across the Fjord, Every step I took across the Water Froze.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS JACK, RAPUNZEL?!" I heard Flynn Yell.

If I go to My ice castle, they'll find me, ANNA, ARENDELLE!

I then soon reached Arendelle full with tears, When I walked through the Town, everyone would Bow but noticed my crying.

"THE QUEEN!" Yelled the guard then Ran to me to help me Out.

"Your majesty are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine." I Lied wiping the nonstop Tears.

"ELSA!" Yelled Anna then ran to Me, then Hugged me.

"Elsa?,... what's wrong?" She asked

"I'll tell you inside." I said full Of tears.

"Okay,.. Merida and Hiccup are Here." Said Anna, Merida has been my best friend since the Beginning and Hiccup is Jack's Best friend.

I then sat down and told them the whole story.

I then after ran to my room in tears, and fell asleep crying, Again.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

I Flew to Elsa's ice castle, she wasn't there, but there is one last place.

I flew all the way to arendelle.

I snuck past the guards, and saw Anna,Kristoff,Merida,Hiccup, And the snowman guy.

"How dare you come here after you broke Elsa's heart?!" Yelled Anna creating fire flurries in her hands about to run over to me, but Kristoff held her back.

"Let her go, He deserves it after all these years of tormenting Elsa." Said merida.

"Hiccup, what do you think?" asked Anna.

I didn't expect him to say anything.

But he did,"Bro, you fucked up." said Hiccup, I didn't expect that out of him.

"No listen guys, It's not what you think!" I said.

"Oh, i know it's completely what we think, YOU BROKE MY BEST FRIEND'S HEART, AGAIN!" Yelled merida.

"No listen." I said. then they all starred at me.

I then told them the whole thing.

"you expect us to believe that?" Merida asked

I shrugged, "I don't mean THAT, i mean that Pitch want's Elsa." Said Meirda.

"Listen, every bit of that's true, i would never even THINK about hurting her, Not again." I said sadly.

"I'll try and get her for you." said Anna, I felt a relief of pressure rise off of me.

**OHHH YAY!, DO THINK ELSA IS GONNA FORGIVE HIM?, HERE COMES MORE! YAYYY XOXOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**ELSA P.O.V**

I heard A knock On my door, It made my head pound because how much I've been crying I have a headache.

"Anna, Jack is waiting to see you." said Anna, I felt my heart stop.

"Tell him to GO AWAY!" i said chocking back the tears," Elsa it was just a mistake, let him explain." said Anna.

"Let him Explain My as-" I said as i looked over at my balcony.

I made a huge snow pile again and slid down it.

I made is disappear.

"Elsa?" Anna asked

"I'm coming in!" she said then I heard her open the door.

"ELSA!, ELSA!" She yelled as she ran out on the Balcony, I looked back panicking, and began to run.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

"JACK, JACK!" Yelled Anna as she ran down the hall from Elsa's room.

"what?,whats wrong?" I asked.

"Elsa,-running,-away!" said Panicked trying to catch her breath.

I ran over and looked out the window and saw her running through town, everyone stepped and cleared a path and bowed.

I opened the window and flew out, she was now running across the fjord, I flew through the town faster than I have in quiet a while.

then she Ran through the woods.

"ELSA WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled looking around, I turned around and saw a path of frost.

I started to follow it.

I then ran up the North mountain, and saw her running up the stairs.

She looked back and saw me, and had a panicky face, and slammed the door.

"ELSA WAIT LET ME EXPLAIN!" I Yelled.

I looked up and she slammed her Balcony doors.

"Elsa, Just please, Let me explain." I pleaded.

"NO!" she yelled from inside.

"Elsa it wasn't what you think." I told her, I heard the balcony doors open, the a HUGE pile of snow fell and landed right on top of me.

"Okay, I'm not leaving until you come out AND LET ME LOVE YOU!" I yelled.

"Just go away." She said, pretty pissed off.

"Nope, I'm Not leaving." I said crossing my arms.

"WELL ATLEAST YOUR NOT IN MY FACE!" I Heard her yell

I rolled my eyes and Sat there, I didn't even think about falling asleep, soon I started to want to cuddle with Her.

But she won't let me in!,... so I'm gonna have to sneak in.

I flew quietly up to the balcony.

I pushed the doors open, Elsa was right there sleeping.

GOD SO BEAUTIFUL, I quietly laid right next to her and pulled her up close, to where Her face was hiding in my chest.

I couldn't fell any better right now, But I have to sneak out before she wakes up.

she then wrapped her arm around my stomach and pulled me close as well (SHE IS STILL SLEEPING, SO SHE STILL DON'T KNOW.)

"Manny, please let her forgive me, let her let me explain." I asked

No reply.

"Just please, All these years I've loved her and only her, Please she's my one and only." I told him

"Just, Please just this once., shes all I want." I said

"Is that true?" Asked Elsa Looking up at me.

"whoa,- how long have you been awake?" I asked

"Since you opened the doors." She said.

"Now, All that you just said, Is that true?" She asked

"Of course it is!" I told her.

"Okay, tell me what happened." Elsa said sitting up.

I then told her the whole thing, and about the dream of pitch,

"I had the same one, he told me to keep a close eye, and that something was going to happen." said Elsa.

I shook my head. " you see, this was all one of pitch's plans." I told her, She burst into Tears and hugged me, "I'm sorry Jack." She sobbed.

"Oh Elsa, you have nothing to apologize for." I told her.

"But I didn't let you explain earlier." She said wiping a tear away.

"But that wasn't your fault!" I told her.

"I still think it is." She said Hugging Me, I happily hugged back, I was happy we were happily together again.

**AWE SO CUTE, AND DON'T WORRY FOR THOSE WHO THINK THAT THIS WAS A LITTLE EARLY BECAUSE YOU WANTED PITCH TO KIDNAP ELSA, DON'T WORRY I'VE GOT THAT COVERED. SO ENJOY! XOXOXO**


End file.
